


A Lover For Me

by NiaChase



Series: Wolf Pack [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Confusion, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Human/Half-Breed Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Friendship, Sassy, Teasing, True Love, Trust, Wolf Pack, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: To everyone else, they were together. The one true pairing everyone agreed with.But to each other, it was just friendly teasing.That was until the truth came out.Edit: Sex scene now included in full detail. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/gifts), [Charlie_bing86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_bing86/gifts).

It was a dark night out, stray wolves walking the streets, prowling for small animals or any dumb humans who decided to test them. They would've stayed at a local building for strays like them, but they weren't fond of one rule: To live compatible with the homeless humans that live there as well.

But even as they were prowling around, they wouldn't dare mess with the man that walked the streets. They knew better to do that. But only one can handle him and he was cranky from being woken up from his sleep. 

Sammy stared at the man in front of him that held a sheepish grin while covered in dirt and blood. It was too late to be dealing with this, Sammy still sleepy. "You look horrible," Sammy stated. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I knew you would point out what I already know." Sammy simply smiled. "You're welcome. I'll set you a bath. Don't dirty up the place, Wolfie." Sammy said, turning around and heading to the bedroom.

Victor chuckled but obeyed. He took off his clothes by the door and followed the sound of running water in the bedroom. He put his clothes in his own basket, taking off his boxers as well. "I see the full moon is out," Sammy said teasingly. Victor shook his head. "Which you like better, my full moon or my rod?" Victor asked.

"Ask me after you washed," Sammy said before leaving the bathroom, giving Victor a smile. Victor watched Sammy leave before getting into the warm water. Victor sighed. He can always count on Sammy to help him. He remembers the first time Sammy saw him bloody. 

He was so worried about him and treated his wounds like Victor was going to die. Victor chuckled and grabbed a cloth to wash with. Sammy was so sweet to be around for a human to even deal with Victor's mischief and night job. Victor couldn't ask for a better friend to help him in the middle of the night.

Once Victor was clean, he drained the water and dried off, walking to the bedroom. He was about to speak but hushed himself when he heard Sammy's snores. Victor sighed. He really doesn't deserve him.

With all the fighting between humans and wolves, Victor was lucky to find someone who cares for him. Maybe more than lucky. Victor shook his head. A relationship between a human and half-breed, Victor wasn't very sure about that. Nonetheless, he climbed into bed and spooned Sammy from behind. Sammy hummed and smiled when he felt arms hold his body and legs tangling with his

. He felt a nose nuzzle the back of his neck and his back firm against Victor's chest. "I like rod better," Sammy mumbled. Victor still heard and snicker when Sammy wiggled his butt. "You're such a bottom. Go to sleep Sammy." Victor said. The last thing Victor heard was Sammy's small giggle.

In the morning, Sammy was up reading the paper and drinking his coffee when Victor walked out of the bedroom. Victor's body felt sore and he groaned when he fell onto the couch. "Remind me to not toy with Jasper for the next few months," Victor said.

Sammy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. One of these days, Victor would learn. He decided to cook breakfast while Victor whined. He may be an Alpha, but to Sammy, he's just an overgrown puppy. "All because I took Charlie out into town, Jasper had to get on my butt. That's why I was dirty." Victor explained.

Sammy pulled out the bacon and eggs. "Isn't Charlie pregnant, thus making him vulnerable?" Sammy asked, but more so to state the obvious of why Victor got in trouble. "I was watching him. There was no harm done." Victor complained.

"What did both of you do out of town?" Sammy asked, listening to the bacon sizzling on the pan. Maybe he should make some pancakes. "I took him to lunch. I was hungry! What's wrong with that?" Victor asked, sitting up. Sammy cracked a few eggs, Victor sniffing the scent of good food. 

"Maybe ask Jasper before you decide to take Charlie on a date," Sammy stated. Victor got up and walked behind Sammy, looking over the food. "I wasn't taking him on a date! It was an outing! I'm done chasing him. He's pregnant with Jasper's baby. I'm not that desperate." Victor said.

At that, Sammy had to turn around and look at Victor with a raised eyebrow. Victor rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm a little desperate. But I wouldn't take an Alpha's mate and it wasn't a date. I would take you on a date before Charlie nowadays." Victor said, deciding to make toast.

Sammy shook his head. "I feel honored," Sammy said sarcastically. Sammy fixed up their breakfast and Victor join him at the bar to eat after fixing orange juice. "When do you have to go back?" Sammy asked. "A week for Jasper to calm down and give the lovebirds alone time," Victor responded.

Sammy nodded. "And your underground work?" Sammy questioned. "Don't worry about that." Victor said sternly. He doesn't like talking about that with Sammy. Sammy knew what it was about, but Victor liked to keep him in the dark as much as he can. Still, Sammy worries when he's dealing with that. 

"I always worry. You come home bloody and you expect me not to? One got lucky this time." Sammy said seriously. Victor sighed. "I'm fine, Sammy. Nothing to worry about. Last night was a small thing." Victor argued.

"But you're the most loyal, protective, danger-attracting idiot I know. You would jump in front of a bullet and risk your life for anyone. I feel like one day I will end up a widow." Sammy told him. 

Sammy turned in his seat. Sure he might act like he couldn't care less about Victor's life, but he cares and love Victor dearly to lose him without himself knowing. Victor looked at him before getting up to stand in front of Sammy. 

Sammy frown at him. Victor lifted his chin and stood between Sammy's legs. Victor wasn't that blind about Sammy. He looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I will always come back to you, no matter what. I need you to trust me." Victor said softly. "I trust you, but you scare me sometimes." Sammy said. Victor hummed and kissed his cheek. He knew that. He was just glad Sammy was still with him.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The next days were spent with a movie marathon and Sammy giving Victor a massage because Victor was still sore. He asked for it a lot too and not because of Sammy's hands. 

Sammy always straddles his hips or the back of his thighs when massaging his back. Victor loved the small rocking Sammy would do unknowingly. Sometimes, when Sammy was teasing, Sammy would lean his body over Victor and Victor swears he can feel Sammy's soft cock in his sweats. 

But that's all there was between them, flirty touches and teasing. Victor was fine with that considering he doesn't have a mate. Or lack of looking for one, to be honest. He didn't know how Sammy would feel if he brings in a lover. 

He cared about Sammy's thoughts and most certainly didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Then again, Sammy wasn't looking for a lover either. Was Victor in the way of that? Victor frowned. 

Sure he did scare away a few people who got close to Sammy, but he doesn't think he was blocking Sammy's potential lover. He was just protecting him. "Alright, my hands are tired and your back should be good." Sammy said before he started rubbing Victor's tail. 

Victor wag a few times and tickled Sammy's nose, earning a cute sneeze. Sammy still didn't move from Victor's thighs, if anything, closer to Victor's rear. Victor didn't mind since this was Sammy. 

If it was another wolf, friend or not, Victor would have a problem and told them to move before dominating them. He really does let Sammy get away with too many things. "Hey Sammy, are you looking for a boyfriend?" Victor asked. 

Sammy paused his hand on Victor's tail and blushed. "Not particularly. Why?" Sammy responded. Victor felt a little bad and a bit guilty. "Nothing. I just didn't want you to be lonely." Victor said. 

Sammy slump his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "Oh," Sammy said, a little disappointed. Victor heard and turn around to fully look at Sammy, Sammy still managing to still straddle him. "What do you mean by that?" Victor questioned.

"Nothing," Sammy said, trying to drop the subject. "It sounded like something," Victor pushed. Sammy frowned. "It's nothing. If I want to spend the rest of my days with Me, Myself, and I, then let me do that in peace." Sammy told him sternly before getting up.

He headed to the bedroom and close the door harder than he should've. Victor felt like he just messed up somehow and walked to the bedroom door. He knocked first, listening out for Sammy. He didn't hear anything. "Sammy? Are you okay?" Victor asked. Sammy opened the door and waved a movie. 

"Yeah, found another movie we can watch." Sammy said. Victor didn't buy that. When they sat on the couch, Victor made Sammy look at him. "Have I ever told you that you're hot, sexy, and the most tempting person I ever met?" Victor asked. Sammy frowned.

"Are you starting your heat?" Sammy asked, knocking Victor's train of thought off guard. "What? No. I'm just saying you look beautiful and your personality is amazing. Anyone with eyes would fall in love with you and anyone who would have you would be a lucky guy." Victor said. 

He meant it too. The beautiful blonde, curly hair, his blue eyes, the smooth tan on his soft skin and those cheekbones. Not to mention lean body and a perky butt. Anyone would be lucky.

"Anyone with eyes, huh?" Sammy asked softly before placing a hand on Victor's forehead. Victor sighed and moved Sammy's hand away, Sammy smiling. They focused on the movie with the lights out and cuddling. 

Victor laid on the couch, Sammy firm infront of him. Victor held him in place. His eyes bouced between the movie and Sammy's hair, running his fingers through it. One leg was thrown around Sammy's hips as the movie played on. Sammy decided to ignore it. Victor was a touchy guy anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The full moon was out and Victor can hear the howling from Sammy's place. The confusing part, why was Victor at Sammy's place? Sammy wondered that while Victor looked like he was ready to take a stroll through the park. "Are you coming?" Victor asked.

"Going where?" Sammy asked because there was no way Victor was talking about the woods. "The woods." Well, nevermind. Sammy shook his head. He knew better than to do a stupid thing like that.

"You meant the same wood all the wolves are going due to the full moon and easy prey to hunt?" Sammy said, but honestly trying to let Victor know that was a bad idea. "You'll be around my pack, so it's safe. Plus, Charlie will be in his human form and Jasper will be there. And you know I won't let anything happen to you." Victor told him.

"That isn't reassuring," Sammy said. Victor cocked his head and Sammy had to turn away before Victor can give him a begging puppy look. "Please Sammy? You are like family to me, Charlie, maybe Jasper. It'll be special if you come with me. You get to see my life." Victor told him.

It was tempting. Victor placed his hands on Sammy's hips and drew him close. "Please?" Victor asked, slightly begging this time. Sammy groaned and left to get his shoes on. "Fine. But if you so much as leave and I end up dead, I'm going to haunt your ass for the rest of your days." Sammy said.

Victor shook his head but said nothing as he gathered Sammy's hand in his own and they walked to the forest, neither letting go. Sammy was glad he had shorts on because it was a long walk and Sammy got a chance to see Jasper's mansion on the outside. 

It was pretty amazing. He wondered why Victor always come back to his small little home when his room is probably bigger than Sammy's bedrooms. Not to mention a bigger bed. Instead of asking, Sammy kept quiet because he loves the company anyway. 

The moon shined its bright light, but Sammy still couldn't see when they finally reach the forest line. He blinked a couple of times and was guided by Victor, trusting him fully. His eyes adjusted to the faint light of the moon, but so did his ears and he didn't like what he was hearing.

He heard growls, barks, and howling, Sammy more nervous and ready to turn back. Victor squeezed his hand. "You're safe with me, Sammy. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Victor said softly.

It comforts Sammy to hear it and not hear Victor picking at him for being afraid. Sammy was always curious about the wolf life Victor gets to live, mostly wanting to be a part of it. But his curiosity furthered ended when he heard snarling. Victor made him get behind him and growled back, ready to attack.

Two wolves slowed to a stop in front of Victor, Victor's body relaxing. The dark brown one growled at Sammy while the black one watched Victor, making a low noise. "He won't go near the den, just the edge. He's friendly and won't hurt anybody." Victor said sternly.

The black wolf rubbed his head on the brown one, the brown wolf walking away. Then the black wolf sat and watched Sammy. "Sammy, this is Jasper." Victor introduced. Sammy slowly moved from behind Victor and petted Jasper's head timidly.

"Oh," Sammy said softly while his fear was edged away. Jasper licked his hand, Sammy running his fingers through Jasper's fur with a smile. It felt loose and coarse due to the April weather. He would have to wait until winter for the feel of soft, thick fur, this more loose and flat.

Jasper finally moved away when Victor growled at him. If wolves can laugh, Jasper most certainly did. Victor held his other hand and they walked around the den. Sammy saw sleeping wolves, puppies playing, and one eating a carcass.

There was a small fire Sammy saw and Charlie was sitting near it with a round belly roasting meat on a stick. Sammy waved at him. It had been a while since he last saw Charlie, but he heard about him being referred to as Jasper's partner at his job and rumors of a half-breed stirring up trouble when really, he has been helping. 

While Sammy was proud, he knew Victor was always nearby that trouble. The last time Sammy knew Charlie wasn't included, which scared him even more, no matter how small. Charlie waved back as Jasper came to him and rubbed his head against Charlie's belly. 

Sammy couldn't wait for the baby. "How you like it so far?" Victor asked softly. Sammy looked at Victor and his heart skipped a beat. It always does that around Victor and Sammy hated it each time. "It's beautiful. Everything. It's... there are no words I can describe it with." Sammy said.

It was unreal, for the lack of a better word. Like a family. How can human's hate this, much more, get rid of this? Victor smiled. "Good. I want to bring you here more. I know I don't tell you much about what I do, but I do want you to be involved. Involved in my life, I mean." Victor said.

Sammy felt appreciated and love the thought behind it. So he hugged him, Victor reciprocating. Sammy felt his heart beat faster in his chest and damn near up his throat. He felt special. When they separated, Sammy was glad it was dark, forgetting about Victor's good eyes.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked. They walked further from the den for their privacy. Sammy tried to open his mouth and say it, but he just shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sammy said, stilling himself and tried to walk away.

Victor pulled him back. "Talk Sammy. Every time we're alone you always do this, but you're always okay if someone was with us. So obviously, the problem is me." Sammy kissed him to shut him up. Victor was shocked still and didn't respond, but his heart fluttered and kick in his chest.

Sammy's lips were soft against his own, Sammy's arms holding onto Victor's body. When they separated, Victor's body was colder than usual yet his face felt hot. He shook his head. "Humans and-" "I know. We can't be together. You told me already. I keep getting mixed messages from you.

You keep touching me and everything and then you're ready to push me away. But just so we all clear, I like you. But don't worry anyway because it's surely dying." Sammy said, glaring at Victor. Sammy walked away and towards Charlie and Jasper, his heartbroken but still staying strong.

He should've known better. Sammy shook his head. It doesn't matter because he will always see Victor as a friend, no matter how much he hurts himself. Victor stayed still. He was at odds.

Part of him wanted to go get Sammy and kissed him against a tree, privacy be damned. But his mind was yelling no. He killed humans throughout his service to the Peterson family, he can't be with one.

Not to mention humans don't have the same anatomy as Omegas. He can't grow a family from that. _Does that matter though?_ He thought to himself. Victor shook his head and growled.

He needs to get away from here. So he ran away from the den, away from Sammy. He needed to think. When he was far away enough, he stripped out of his clothes and ran some more. Animals don't have feelings, right? He couldn't tell because his mind was still full of Sammy and the thought of the wonderful kiss.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------  


Victor stayed away from Sammy for a couple of days, Jasper had to take him home. Victor felt like a coward and he was angry with himself for it. He didn't know how he didn't realize it.

How could he have missed it? Sammy actually liked him. All this time of him chasing and trying to go after alphas, betas, and omegas, anyone who he thought was attractive, he missed the one person he always goes home to. The one person he can be himself with.

Someone who challenged him instead of submitting to him. Victor was such a fool. So he went to the one person he can get straight advice from without sugarcoating it. After hearing a come in, Victor walked into Jasper's office.

Jasper didn't bother lifting his head, he knew who it was and why. Victor deserved what he was feeling and Jasper was going to give it to him straight. "I need help," Victor started off. "I know," Jasper said, checking his profits and jotting down notes.

"Sammy kissed me last night and I don't know how to tell him I can't be with him." Victor said. He felt embarrassed he's telling this to Jasper, but Jasper is the only one who could help. He would go to Charlie, but he didn't want a pregnant man to kick his ass at the moment. 

He just needs advice, not a bruise.

"And why do you think you can't be with him?" Jasper asked. Victor was confused about why he asked but took it that Jasper was testing him. "Because he's human! I killed humans throughout my years here, I can't be with one!" Victor told him. 

It made sense to Victor! Jasper looked up at him and took a long sip of his coffee, watching Victor intensely. It reminded Victor of Jasper's father when he picked him up and gave him a job here. Jasper put his cup down and raised an eyebrow.

"You act like he doesn't know what you do and yet, he's still attracted to you." Jasper said. He looked back at his papers. "But a human and a Half-breed? Really?" Victor asked. "You wouldn't have existed if Full-breds didn't mate with humans. Why can't a half-breed be with a human?" Victor shrugged.

"We're not compatible." Victor answered. Jasper had to look up then, now knowing Victor was spewing nonsense. "You two are more compatible than Charlie and me. He can hold himself against your Alpha antics and manage to balance your ego out. 

From what I saw from the two of you together, you both bring out the best from each other. He brings out emotion and sympathy from you and you give him life and adventure to him. But for some stupid, idiotic reason, you decided to break his heart and the bond between the both of you.

Babies aren't the reason I got with Charlie within two weeks of knowing him. I got with him because he was finally knowing himself and I knew he was perfect to stand beside me. So babies are not the answer to why you should stay away from him, nor because he is a human." Jasper told him like he was telling a child.

Victor was ashamed, but thankful Jasper was telling him this. He agreed with everything Jasper said and the voice in his head was quiet. "Thank you," Victor said quietly. "Do you like him? Care for him? Would it matter if I sent a few wolves down to kill him right this minute?" Jasper asked calmly.

He saw the answers in Victor's eyes, the man stiff and ready to move to go save Sammy. Jasper had half the mind to do it but held himself. "Then go tell him and don't let boundaries you set to keep you away from the one person who might be meant for you," Jasper told him softly.

Victor raced out of the office and out of the mansion. He ran towards the one person he hurt and he might have torn a relationship with. His mind was clearer now, seeing every instance of romantic gestures, lustful teasing, and loving looks he himself done and not even notice. It was his own fault, but this time, he was going to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know my chest hurt writing this. I actually felt heartbroken for Sammy. Time to fix it.
> 
> I had to add Jasper talking to Victor. They may have a bumpy relationship, but they do have an understanding of one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene now included in full detail. You're welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Ahoy!  


Victor walked into Sammy watching Finding Nemo, eating popcorn, wrapped in a blanket, and keeping a stuffed animal on his lap. Victor was expecting the place to be trashed, tissues everywhere, and a lot of yelling. "Hey, you're back. Why?" Sammy asked. 

"I want to make things right. Also, I'm sorry Jasper had to take you home." Victor apologized. Sammy waved it away. "That was a bad move on your part, but I'll forgive you due to the situation we were in," Sammy said. Victor sat down next to him. "About that, we need to talk," Victor told him.

"Can it wait until after the movie is over?" Sammy asked. Victor answered by cutting off the tv. Sammy frowned. "I'm sorry for pushing you away over a stupid boundary I wouldn't let myself mentally cross over. I just thought it was better we were friends since I killed a lot of humans, Sammy. How can you like a guy like me?" Victor asked.

He truly wanted to know. "Yes, because those people hurt you in some way. They deserve what was coming. As for how I still like you, I just do. Every day of waking up with you until we go to sleep is special to me. I like how you are. Can that be enough?" Sammy said.

Victor smiled. How could he have missed this? He relaxed he was being here compared to being an Alpha and leading all the time. To relax his hormones, animal mentality, and the need to dominate, he guessed he was getting more in touch with the human side of himself.

Well, it did take a full-bred and a human to make a half-breed like himself. Time to get in touch with his inner human. He cuffed Sammy's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Victor tasted the sugar that Sammy always put on his popcorn, mixing with the buttery taste. Not bad.

He opened his mouth to taste more, his tongue tangling with Sammy's before Victor growled. Sammy moaned, feeling his body tingle. Victor's hands slid down to Sammy's hips, his heart beating in his chest like he was running. He had to move away from Sammy's lips to breathe, Sammy huffing as well.

"You know, I was expecting a messy house and lots of tissues," Victor said. Sammy shrugged. "Oh, it was messy, but then I had this bright idea to burn all your things and got lazy at the thought about it. Then I sort've just stayed in bed and slept the day away and I was fine. I clean up and got my shit together." Sammy told him.

Victor kissed his cheek. "So sorry. If it helps, Jasper chewed my butt out and gave me advice." Sammy chuckled. "Jasper is a good man," Sammy stated. Victor shut him up with a kiss, not wanting to hear anymore. Sammy laughed, falling to his back on the couch, Victor over him, wagging his tail and taking the scent of Sammy.

"Does this mean I'm into bestiality?" Sammy asked. Victor never really thought about that. "Well, no considering the human figure I have. Now if I have sex with you as a wolf, maybe." Victor told him. Sammy raised an eyebrow. "Is it wrong that I'm a little curious about that?" Sammy asked.

Victor rolled his eyes. "One thing at a time. We'll save that for a future date." Victor straddle him and took his shirt off. "Well, I hope your human anatomy has better stuff than humans," Sammy said, placing a hand on Victor's clothed groin.

Victor felt the pressure and twitch in excitement. Sammy moved his hands, feeling the rod grow longer and harder. "I don't know. You may want to take it out to get a better look." Victor suggested.

Sammy sat up and was face to Victor's abdomen that was littered in scars Sammy still remember patching. He unzipped Victor's pants, then mouthed at the hardness of Victor's abs. Victor hummed at the feeling, sliding and gripping Sammy's blonde locks of hair.

Sammy licked at one of the scars by Victor's hip, Victor shivering and moan at the warm tongue. "Take off your shirt," Victor demanded. Sammy moved his lips and hurriedly did, throwing haphazardly since it knocked the popcorn and the stuffed animal down.

They didn't care. Sammy buried his nose in a bit of pubis that showed before pushing the pants down and releasing Victor's cock. Victor was running his hands on Sammy's body, the skin so warm under his touch. "I swear you better not knot in my mouth," Sammy said. 

Victor smiled. "I would rather be in you when that happens," Victor said. "Good," Sammy said before pushing Victor down to his back and crawling in between Victor's legs. He fully removed the pants and boxers so he can get a mouth full of Victor's cock. 

Victor opened his leg up more, Sammy sucking the head before taking more while massaging Victor's heavy balls. Victor placed a hand in Sammy's hair, slowly thrusting up into that warm mouth. "Aw Sammy!" Soon, Sammy was deepthroating him and teasing him, Victor cock shining with saliva.

Sammy quicken his circular motion on Victor's balls and bobbed his head. His other hand gripped the base for when Sammy paid attention to the head, he moved his hand with twists and turn. 

Victor felt the build-up but did want to be in him first. He raised Sammy's head off him and kissed the man, sharing precome and spit. "Damn Sammy, let me at least be in you first," Victor said, catching his breath. 

He reached around and dug his hands inside Sammy's butt. Sammy hummed and kissed Victor one more time before getting off and standing up. "Then let's get to work. I'm riding." Sammy said. Victor worked himself up to follow, ready to have a good time.  


\--------------------------------------------------------  


Victor was dominant by all means and Sammy was loving every rough pounding he received. He couldn't recall how many times he came on the bed, but Victor never slowed down. After four times, Sammy felt weak and loose. His legs felt weak, his hips open, his hole so loose enough for Victor to slip in and out so easily.

Sammy pressed his head to the bed, clinging to the covers as Victor held his hips up high, abusing his prostate. "Victor! Ah! I can't cum!" Sammy cried. He felt like he gave all he could, but he felt so full of cum from Victor. He felt it in the deepest parts of him. He never felt so satisfied. 

Victor pull out of him and flipped him to his back. He didn't have time to whine at the lost before Victor was on top of him, pressing his lips to his lustfully, Sammy clinging to him desperately. His tongue claiming his mouth, sliding from his mouth to down his jaw. Sammy glance at Victor's hands clenching on the both side of his head.

"You're having your rut, aren't you?" Sammy asked, surprised at the effort it took for him to talk. Victor hovered over him, his eyes so dilated and looked more animal than human. "More! Please! I want more of you. Knot you, fill you up with pups." Victor said lowly. Sammy smiled. 

He knew then he really wouldn't be walking for a while. He'll need to call out of work for a few days. "Knot me all you want, Wolfie," Sammy said. Victor didn't waste time either. He slipped in too easy, Sammy reacting to the intrusion. Victor snapped his hips quickly, his face full of pleasure and determination.

Sammy couldn't control his body, giving in to Victor's neediness. His cock tingled and pressure building in his belly, but all he felt was Victor's cock growing in his ass. "Ah! Victor! Slow down!" Sammy cried. Victor growled, slowing his pace to not hurt Sammy so much, but his hole was clamping down on him.

It felt different that it was a human than an Omega, but this was his lover and his wolf side wanted to paint him white inside. Victor pulled Sammy up, sitting up on his knees. Sammy held tightly, rocking his hips. "Victor!" Victor buried his head against Sammy's neck, the need to bite him growing stronger.

"Victor, I'm gonna cum!" Sammy yelled. Victor took the chance to bite down on him, Sammy yelling at the pain at the same time he came. Victor kept him still now that his knot was at the peak. It would hurt more if he moved. "That hurt," Sammy whined softly. Blood slid down his neck, a sweet aroma making Victor come to his senses. "I'm sorry, baby," Victor huffed, licking up the blood. 

Sammy sighed, feeling getting full of Victor's semen. It felt amazing and weird at the same time. Victor laid them down carefully, Sammy whining and clinging on. He was so cute. "It's okay, baby. It'll only last for a few minutes." Victor told him, Sammy nodding.

Victor and Sammy laid in silence, gaining their senses and finally feeling tired. The bed was messy, their bodies marked with scratches, bruises, hickeys, and a bite mark. Victor held Sammy close, nothing but the smell of sex in the air. This was way overdue for this to happen. 

"You know, I was expecting you to leave after we were done. I thought we were going to fade into these friends with benefits awkward relationship." Sammy said. Victor held Sammy tighter. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted. But I just want to say I like you. Maybe more than that, but I just know I can't be without you.

At least not for a long period of time with my missions and jobs and all. It feels nice to come back to someone who likes you. Do you still like me?" Victor asked. He wasn't ready for that word that he really felt, still figuring it out.

But he knew that was what he felt and he could only hope Sammy felt the same. Sammy fully looked at him and smiled. "I like you too, Wolfie," Sammy said softly. Victor smiled and planted a soft kiss to Sammy's lips. He may not have an omega, but he believes he has what he needed anyway.

A human.


End file.
